ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riser (ZTAC)
The Riser '(ライザー Raizā'') is an advanced form of recombinant technology created for the sole purpose of extracting various genetic codes of the Kings stored within the Dexter Nexus, and fusing them into one. History ''The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal:'' '''Conception After the tragedy that was Z-Ton's rampage across the Sevarean homeland, scientists sought out for a greater power, one that would be unrivalled across the galaxy. Deconstructing the Dexter Nexus down to its most minute of biological and astral components to the best of their ability, the team developed the Dexter Connect system for the royalty to use in times of need. However, an outrageous, theoretically implausible project was running actively in the background: the formation of new genetic combinations using recombinant DNA technology, which would alter and enhance the user's bodily and mental structure, even more so than a Dexter Connect. The following experiments to conceptualise and bring to life Duo Dexter Linking were especially hazardous considering that controlling even one element of the Dexter Nexus took tremendous time, effort and energy, but all research was eventually consolidated into the blueprints for a device dubbed the Riser. Said blueprints and related files went missing and/or were deleted when left in the laboratory holding the Dexter Nexus, and plans to replicate the research were put on hold, and eventually cancelled. The Dexter Connect system was published instead, and the hidden project was gradually forgotten. Ultraman Jeed Riku Asakura was granted control of a Riser when he visited the Underground Base. Here, his destiny to fight as Ultraman Jeed begins. Structure The Riser is a handheld device that requires the use of various other components, namely the Nexus Capsules and ECD Knuckle, in order to achieve successful Duo Dexter Linking. Transformation The Nexus Capsules, containing the raw Dexter energies, are inserted into the ECD Knuckle, which translates the complex structures of DNA into a standardised format for the Riser. As the Riser goes by the ECD Knuckle, the energies go through a conversion process and are read and absorbed into the Riser as liquid Bile, which take the form of a DNA strain. As the user holds the Riser and presses the '''Transfering Hatchet '''down, the Riser announces the names of the Kings of which their DNA is being temporarily combined from, as the Dexter energies spread throughout and within the user's body, resulting in genetic and physical mutation in a flash of bright light (the rise scene commences here). The Riser can also work with an Emerium Device, as they were intended to do so. One thing to note is that non-Sevareans '''CANNOT '''use the Riser, for their bodies are incapable of handling the Dexter energies, and if they even attempt to do so they would ignite in flames from the inside. Only Sevareans or those with Energy Transmutation Organs like the Sturms can do so, though a strain will still be experienced by the latter. If a Sevarean is already transformed, the process to switch between Duo Dexter Linkings would involve defaulting to their base forms and then to their human-like appearances, quite the troublesome procedure. This is simplified for those with hosts, who can simply scan a new set of Capsules while the Sevarean is involved in battle. The former applies to Jeed, but instead he will be suspended in a subspace while his Sevarean body enters a transitory, translucent state, vulnerable to external force. He eventually adapts to the Duo Dexter Linking system and switches between fusions in a burst of momentary light. Once a battle is over, the Riser will enter a "cooling" state, to recover from overheating. The time limit is approximately 20 hours. This puts individuals like Riku at a disadvantage, who have no access to a default Sevarean body. If used repeatedly, the Riser has potential to reach a '''Dexter Overdrive '''state, and evolve into an ultimate form. Wielders * Ultraman Jeed * Ultraman Zero Alter * Ultraman Belial Plague * Fukyu De Kei Gallery Geedriser.png|Riser (w/ Nexus Capsules and ECD Knuckle) Neoriser.png|Neo Riser Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Fan Items